Marukaite Chikyuu (Japan)
thumb|282px|Portada del segundo DVD Marukaite Chikyuu es el tema de cierre de Hetalia: Axis Powers. Lo realizado en el segundo DVD del anime incluye la versión de Japon, de las cuales se resalta la cultura Japonesa. Esta versión fue utilizada durante la segunda temporada del anime como tema de cierre por los episodios donde el personaje central fue Japon. Kanji さぁさぁ父上　お酌は如何 もしもし母上　もしもし母上 昔に食べた肉じゃがの　 あの味が忘れられないのです まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 日本と申します まるかいて地球 じっとみて地球 ひょっとして地球 日本と申します 嗚呼　一筆で 見える　素晴らしい世界 白米は最高だ 天晴れだ 「礼儀礼節を重んじる　つつましやかな私も たまには　陽気な歌を歌うのさ」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 日本と申します まるかいて地球 ハッとして地球 ふんぞりかえって地球　 日本と申します 嗚呼　ひと煮込みで 泣ける　お袋の味 「しらたきは細めが良い」 晴れたら　日傘全開で 隠れみの なぁなぁ兄上　鮪を頂戴 ついでに姉上　山葵を多めに オイオイ祖父（おおじ）　平和を誓おう ハイハイ坊や 「其方の為にもだ」 ぐいぐい父上　お酌は如何 もしもし母上　もしもし母上 昔に食べた肉じゃがの あの味が忘れられないのです 暮らしの旨味は　 春夏秋冬 まるかいて地球 　 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 日本と申します 嗚呼　一筆で 見える　素晴らしい世界 白米は最高だ 天晴れだ 嗚呼　世界中に 眠る　幸せのレシピ 醤油があれば 安心の 長旅だ Romaji Saa saa Chichiue, oshyaku wa ikaga Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu Maru kaite chikyuu Maru kaite chikyuu Maru kaite chikyuu Nihon to moushimasu Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Nihon to moushimasu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Hakumai wa saikou da Appare da! ("Reigi resetsu wo omonjiru tsustumashiyakana watashi mo tamani wa youki na uta wo utau no sa") Maru kaite chikyuu Maru kaite chikyuu Maru kaite chikyuu Nihon to moushimasu Maru kaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Nihon to moushimasu Aa hito nikomi de Nakeru ofukuro no aji ("Shitataki ha hozome ga ii") Haretara higasa zenkai de kakuremi no! Naa Naa aniue, maguro wo choudai Tsuide ni aneue, wasabi wo oome ni OIOI Ooji, heiwa wo chikaou HAIHAI bouya (Souchi no tameni mo da) Guigui Chichiue oshyaku ha ikaga Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu Kurashi no umami wa shunkashuutou Maru kaite chikyuu Maru kaite chikyuu Maru kaite chikyuu Nihon to moushimasu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Hakumai wa saikou da Appare da! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no Recipe Shoyuu ga areba anshin no nagatabi da! Letra en Ingles Come on Chichiue , would you like to have some sake? Hello Hahaue, hello Hahaue, I can't seem to forget the taste Of that nikujaga I ate so long ago Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth My name is Japan Draw a circle, there's Earth Stare a while, there's Earth Should that happen to be Earth My name is Japan Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with a paintbrush White rice is the best! It's utterly splendid! ("While I emphasize modesty and courtesy, someone humble like me can also sing cheerful songs.") Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth My name is Japan Draw a circle, there's Earth Step back, there's Earth Lie on your back, there's Earth My name is Japan Ah, in just one stew A mother's cooking moves you to tears ("Thin konnyaku is better.") On sunny days, I hide under A parasol Please Aniue , serve the tuna After that, Aneue, I need more wasabi Oi, oi, Ojii , let's make a pledge for peace Yes, yes, you too, Bouya. "For its sake, you as well." Come on Chichiue, Would you like to have more sake? Hello Hahaue, hello Hahaue I can't seem to forget the taste Of that nikujaga I ate so long ago. The savory flavors of life Are found in all four seasons! Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth My name is Japan Ah, a fabulous world that can be seen with a paintbrush White rice is the best! It's utterly splendid! Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world So long as there is soy sauce, It'll be a peaceful trip! Categoría:Image Song